petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gamerandom/ONAF2 PTC - Electronic manual
Welcome! This blog-post is an electronic manual of One Night at Flumpty's 2 PTC. This page containts important information, the licence, disclaimer and indications of the game; please be sure to read it all before start playing!: Important info Disclaimer This game is a non-official conversion of One Night at Flumpty's 2 fan-made game by Jonochrome. This game isn't created by Jonochrome and it haven't got any relation with the original game. At the same time: One Night at Flumpty's 2 is inspirated by Five Nights at Freddy's, a game created by Scott Cawthon. Legal information Five Nights at Freddy's is a game by Scott Cawthon under a legal copyright: "Five Nights at Freddy's - ©2014-2015 Scott Cawthon" Scott Cawthon says that the Five Nights at Freddy's fan-made games are legal if they are free to play in their totally. Fan-made games that aren't free are ilegal. One Night at Flumpty's (ONaF), One Night at Flumpty's 2 (ONaF2) and One Week at Flumpty's (OWaF) are fan-made game by Jonochrome that are legal because are free to download and play in a PC. And One Night at Flumpty's 2 PTC is free to use in DSi or 3DS that have the PetitComputer program. 'Licence' Comming soon... Files of the game This game containts some files that you need for play the game. 'Memory data' Warning: The Alpha version of this game can't save data in a memory file. So the current data will be lose if you close the game. 'Fast set-up' The fast set-up is on the button-screen of the title screen. Are 3 icons that can revise the files, delete save data or send/recive this files. Comprovation of the files This option loads all the game files and it says you if you have all the files or not. Note: it only says the number of the missing files, but not the name. Delete memory data If you want to delete the current save data, you can exit the game or follow this steps: #Go to the title screen of the game. #Touch the trash can icon in the touch-screen. #A warning mesage will be appear. Hold press START and A. #The game will be rebooted; and the data will be deleted. Wirless comunication Not avalible in this version. Errors Red screen errors This are the different types of error that have the game. *'?nomemfile' (Illegal file to load; BREAK in 306): The game can't load, save, send, recive, rename or delete memory files. Try to download the newest version or install the game again. *'?gotypeno' (Illegal GOTO; BREAK in 1031): The secret password is wrong/isn't correct. Type it agin (taking care of the grammar) or try another password. *'?nobgmfornow' (Illegal BGM; BREAK in 1198): The current song ins't avalible in this game version or the MML data isn't correct. 'Blue screen errors' If an error is important, a blue screen can appear, in this case, the game will be rebooted and the data can be deleted. If is the second time that you see this blue screen, press SELECT to close the game and search information/support on the eManual. Support If you want to get support (errors, bugs/glichtes...) you can...: #...go to my Message Wall and send me a message. #...give a comment at this page, the Blog Post or the main page. (More ways to get support will be come in the future...) Last modification of this manual Gamerandom (talk) 21:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts